


Loud is the new silent

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: After Blood of Olympus, F/M, Home Alone, Sex, Tristan is oblivious, avengers movie - Freeform, good father though, he really knows nothing about anything, really innocent guy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason and Piper now live in the McLean house in California trying to be normal.What could happen when Piper's dad goes to film a new movie and the demigods are home alone?





	Loud is the new silent

**Author's Note:**

> That's another one shot I wrote because I noticed a lack of Jasper. They don't even have a proper sip name.

"Ok, I'll be back in three hours." Said Tristan while opening the door "Have fun you two." He said towards Jason and Piper as he closed the door. 

Coach Hedge stood up from the couch and eyed them critically. "Little does he know."  
The satyr said. "He still thinks you are children. You think I did not hear your 'playtime' on Argo II? Or I don't hear your screams at night? Oh I'm leaving cause I'm not going to watch you two act like rabbits. " he left the house too. 

Jason was blushing. Perhaps Coach Hedge was overreacting, but he had to admit, they were a little too loud at times. He recalled that night at the ship. It was their first time, it was kind of awkward. But they were loud. 

On the other hand, he could not understand how Piper's father was so innocent. They were teenagers, and they had a retaliation ship for several months, And, indeed, they were loud. 

"What do you want to do?" Piper asked. "I have finished my homework."

"Me too" he answered. "Maybe watch a movie?"

"Why not? Let's see what's on." She took the remote and she soon found a suitable film. "Ah the Avengers."

They sat there watching the movie commenting at parts. Piper did not find Black Widow's outfit stylish and Jason thought the way Thor flied was impractical. 

"You know, Captain America looks kinda hot. " the girl said. 

Instead of being offended or anything Jason answered. "Super hot."

Piper gave him a weird look 

"I mean...uh..." 

"Ok you patriot." 

Jason blushed again. 

Once the movie was over, Piper thought about making dinner. She cooked something quick, still delicious though.   
Jason tasted the spaghetti Bolognese and was amazed. Was Aphrodite the goddess of cooking too?  
Piper and Jason soon finished their dishes and sat again on the couch. 

"You know how lucky I am to have you. "  
Piper said. 

"So am I" answered Jason while watching TV. 

All of a sudden, he felt a hand grabbing his dick. Oh fuck... He thought. Piper had unbuckled his pants and slid her hand through his boxers with him not even noticing. Delicate hands of Aphrodite daughters. A pure perk. 

An other thing these hands could do was give a great hand job. And that was what Piper was doing. 

She was moving her hand up and down Jason's length making him erect. 

"Pipes, pants. " 

Piper obliged and let loose of Jason so she could strip him of his pants. 

Jason could feel the air against his exposed flesh. He got distracted by Piper's approving hum. 

She grabbed his dick with both hands and she started moving it up and down, like she was making cheese. 

Jason took of his shirt too, so he was completely naked. 

Piper grabbed his balls, slowly massaging them as she stroked him with her other hand. 

"Owww YES!" Jason yelled Piper continued to stroke him. 

"Oh, Jay your dick is so big! I just need it inside me, but I can't bare not looking at it. You are such a man! You make captain America look like nothing. "

Jason had found out that Piper was talking pretty dirty in bed. He liked that. 

"You must be bigger than anyone else. Percy, Leo, Zeus! You are the one. "

At first it was weird thinking of his best friend's and Father's dick, which were indeed gigantic, while he had sex with his girlfriend, but the way Piper said it was hot. 

Piper licked along Jason's length, starting at the base of his cock, moving towards the head. She then proceeded in licking every bead of precum Jason produced. 

"Oh Jay! You taste so great!" She then moved her hand Down, pressing through Jason's entrance. She had never done this before and it sent a jolt down Jason's body. She continued stroking him with force. 

"Gods, Piper, YES!"

"Oh honey are you going to cum?"

Jason nodded in affirmative. 

She then stopped moving her hands. "You'll have to beg for it." She stated. 

Jason looked at her and decided to do it. " Please Piper, let me cum!" He said. 

Piper moved her hand over his dick's head. 

"Piper PLEASE let me cum! Please! Please! "  
Piper moved his dick up and down, slowly in just the speed he could not cum. 

"Faster, please! Please Piper, I need to cum, please!" 

Piper thought about it for a minute and then said "what are you going to offer?"

"I'll make you regret this"

"Sounds good" she continued moving up and down, taking his dick with her. 

"OH GODS!!!" Jason felt a pool near his stomach form. "Faster!" Piper obliged. 

"OHHH YES!" Jason cummed all over Piper's hands. 

When he came back to his senses, he grabbed Piper and flipped her over. He quickly stripped her off her clothes and enjoyed the view. Another perk of being a daughter of Aphrodite. 

He pressed his hands against her breasts and he gained a sharp breath. He squeezed them and played with them for a minute, before placing soft kisses all along them. 

"Oh.." 

Jason moved to her entrance and slowly placed a kiss on it. He then started licking it, pressing his tongue against her entrance. Piper moaned and Jason dug deeper into her with his tongue. He licked her fluids and then pressed his mouth against her. 

He rose and pressed a finger into her, still not whole, for the suspense. He moved his finger, so that only his tip entered her with every thrust. After a while, he entered his entire middle finger. 

He moved it in and out gaining a loud moan from Piper. 

"Aaaaahhh..."

He then decided it was time to enter his index too. 

"Aaaahhh...yes...uh!"

He curled his fingers, and twisted them, giving Piper a jolt. He entered a third finger, that was soon followed by the fourth, so that only his thumb was out of her. 

"Aaaahhh..."

He curled his fingers so he was forming a leopard punch and continued moving them like that. 

"Uh..oh.. Jay.."

He one entered his entire hand in her, earning a loud moan. He continued by twisting it and opening his fingers once in a while. 

He entered his other hand as well and Piper shot her head up. 

"YEEEEEES!" She screamed. 

Jason continued by separating his hands and then bring them back together. He curled his fingers and twisted them and he tried every trick he knew. 

He pushed in with force and hit a spot he knew was Pipers favorite. 

"Aaaaaaaahhh...." She moaned as she cummed. 

They rested in silence for a minute. 

" Now we're even." Said the girl. 

"Not for long" Jason grabbed her and propped her on the furniture near the wall. 

He was still erect. After all, they were naked, constantly touching each other and he just made Piper cum. He went back to his room to find a condom, but as he searched in his drawers, he found nothing.   
He returned to Piper. 

"I have no condoms." He stated. 

"Take from my dad."

"Really?" 

"Why not?"

He thought about it and decided he did not have a choice. He went to Piper's dad's room and searched with his eyes. Of course he saw no condoms. He could see a TV, a bed, a lamp, his dick.. Oh, right. Being in Piper's dad's room naked was weird. Like really weird. Especially since he had just fucked his daughter. 

Wouldn't there be CCTV? He doubted that. He searched in the first drawer and only found boxers and socks. The next one had candy, hmmm... How was he staying into shape? Then he found magazines, not dirty, how could you think if something like that. There was only one drawer left. 

He opened it and did not expect to find what he did. 

Not only he found condoms, but the drawer was full of sex toys, dildos, whips, vibratory and stuff. Aphrodite must have had fun. He decided he would not say this to Piper. 

He returned to Piper and tried to roll the condom on. It was exactly his size. Who knew his dick was as big as Piper's dad's. Tristan's dick was not a thought he wanted to make now. 

He moved towards Piper and lifted her off the furniture. He trapped her between the wall and him self, his dick aiming at her belly. 

Suddenly, he pushed inside her. 

"Oh, Jay!" 

He begun thrusting forward, every thrust making the girl jump into ecstasy. A constant thud echoed through the room, as they bumped against the wall with every thrust. 

"Oh, Jason, please, please fuck me harder!"

Jason obliged. He pushed into her feeling her around him. 

Piper started thrusting too, desperate for her boyfriend's dick to be deeper. 

"Oh, Pipes!"

Jason put his hands on Pipers bottoms and pulled her in deeper. 

All of a sudden the sound of a key sounded in the door and it was unlocked. Piper's dad walked in thankfully not seeing them right next to the door. He walked into his room saying. "Guys, I'm home."

Jason continued fucking Piper, and she continued thrusting forward too. "Hey dad, we will be there in a minute. Can you check the door in your room, I think it is broken. " she said to win time. 

Jason continued fucking her hard, but careful to stop the thud on the wall. 

"I see nothing broken" Tristan said. 

"Are you ..uh..sure?"

"Yes, perhaps I should fix the drawers though, they seem to have opened by their own."

Jason pushed into Piper with force, and that was the final hit for him, he cummed inside Piper, filling the condom. 

"Aaaaaahhh...!" He moaned 

The sensation of the cum made Piper cum too. 

"Oh, YES JAAAAAYYY! YEEEES!"

They dropped on the floor. 

"What was that ?" Asked Tristan. He emerged in the room to find the two naked, covered in sweat and cum on the floor, Jason's huge dick buried inside his daughter. 

Perhaps, they were not so innocent after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! :)


End file.
